smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing
Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing is a racing video game developed by Stellar Stone and published by GameMill Publishing, released for Microsoft Windows on November 20, 2003, in North America. The packaging of Big Rigs states that the main objective of the game is to race a semi-trailer truck (known colloquially as a "big rig") in order to safely deliver illegal cargo being carried by the vehicle, while avoiding the local police force. In the game itself, no objectives beyond reaching the finish line of a circular track are presented, no load is attached to the trucks, and the police are nowhere to be found. Much of the game instead centers on the player racing their truck against fellow drivers to the finish line; however, in the earlier versions the player's computer-controlled opponent vehicles have no AI and never move from the starting position. In a later version, the computer-controlled opponent will race around the track but will stop just before crossing the finish line. The timer in the game is merely aesthetic and has no limit on the gameplay. In addition, due to a lack of collision detection, there are no obstacles to navigate within the game, and the player is able to phase through buildings and terrain, or even leave the confines of the game level altogether. Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing was unanimously panned by critics. The game's criticism was largely directed at its "blatantly unfinished" state: lack of collision detection and frequent violation of the laws of physics, frequent and major software bugs, poor visuals, and severe lack of functionality. As a result, the game is widely regarded by critics as one of the worst video games of all time, with some saying it is "so bad it is good" and calling bugs the game's key feature. Because of the notorious negative reception, the game has attracted a cult following. After Stellar Stone shut down, Big Rigs producer and programmer, and owner of TS Group Entertainment, Sergey Titov, went on to work for Riot Games on League of Legends, before releasing the controversial title The War Z in 2012. Gameplay Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing is notorious for being released in a pre-alpha state. The player may freely drive on and off roads without any loss of traction, up or down 90-degree slopes with no loss or gain of lateral speed, through structures such as buildings, trees, bridges, checkpoints, and enemy vehicles (due to a lack of collision detection), and out of the boundaries of the map into an endless grey void. If the player presses and holds the reverse key, the vehicle will accelerate until the floating point variable responsible for storing velocity overflows. It is possible to accelerate until reaching 1.23×1037 miles per hour (1.98×1037 kilometres per hour; 5.8×1020 light-years per second) or more than 1028 times the speed of light. At this point, all checkpoints will turn green and the player will instantly win the race because this extreme speed causes the vehicle to be literally everywhere at once. However, the truck will halt instantly when the reverse key is released, regardless of its speed. Opponent vehicles do appear in the game; however, they have no artificial intelligence and never leave the starting position, which makes losing impossible. To complete the race, the player must pass through all the course's checkpoints (which can be done in any order) and then cross the finish line. Upon completion of a race, the game displays a large three-handled trophy and the text "You're Winner !". The game occasionally fails to distinguish between whether the player is starting or finishing the race when they pass through the starting/finishing line, and so this congratulatory screen may appear within seconds of starting a game, thus ending the race prematurely on the first pass. Four different trucks are playable, which are cosmetically different but all perform identically. Though there are five courses from which to choose, only four are playable. The fifth does not function, and selecting it crashes the game. Stellar Stone released a patch that addressed some of the game's complaints. With the patch, the opponent vehicles participate in the race but stop before they reach the finish line, keeping the game impossible to lose. "Nightride", the non-functional track that crashed upon loading, was replaced with a mirror image of the first track, "Devil Passage 1". A re-released version of the game also replaced the "You're Winner !" text with "You Win!". The patch also added sound effects, a feature that was missing from the original game, and later copies shipped with the patch by default. However, no effort was made to alter the physics of the game, and other common complaints were not addressed. Reception and legacy |} Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing received "overwhelming dislike", according to review aggregator website Metacritic. On Metacritic, the game holds a score of 8/100 based on five critic reviews, making it Metacritic's all-time worst-rated video game. Due to its critical failure, Big Rigs is widely considered to be one of the worst video games of all time. It was featured on X-Play's "Games You Should Never Buy" segment, where series co-host Morgan Webb described Big Rigs as "the worst game ever made" and refused to even rate it, as their rating system did not have a zero score. Alex Navarro of GameSpot called the game "broken", "terrible", "worst of the worst", and "atrocious", declaring that Big Rigs is "as bad as your mind will allow you to comprehend" and imploring of viewers: "Please do not play this game. We cannot stress this enough." In the Halloween video Frightfully Bad Games, Navarro stated: "This game received the lowest score in the history of GameSpot, a 1.0 (Abysmal). And by lowest, I mean it can't go any lower. We don't hand out zeros, but maybe we should have for Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing." For the next nine years, Big Rigs remained the only game to have scored a 1.0 on GameSpot, until this score was shared with Ride to Hell: Retribution in 2013. Navarro later revisited the game in 2015, performing a speedrun of it for the annual Awesome Games Done Quick charity event. In GameSpot's "Best and Worst of 2004" awards, Big Rigs was given the "Flat-Out Worst Game" award, despite the fact that the game was actually released in 2003. They said that they would use the "You're Winner!" trophy as a symbol for the 'Flat-Out Worst Game" award from then on, but by 2005, a more generic logo was used.15 Actual sales figures for the game are unknown, although GameSpot has stated: "perhaps most disgusting of all is that this game actually sold copies. More copies, in fact, than more than half of their finalists in the 'Best Game No One Played' category, the criteria for which is selling fewer than 20,000 copies of the game." Category:Video Games Category:Non-SFU Video Games Category:North America Category:Windows Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing